


Hero’s never Die

by Firehedgehog



Series: Stories Of The Rainbow Chosen [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Broken Promises, Reincarnation, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Zelda promised that this was his final life, then he woke again in another life. At least it wasn't Hyrule





	Hero’s never Die

**Author's Note:**

> took forever to figure out a character/series for Fon. then realized.. wait reincarnation! and whats person reincarnates perpetually

Reincarnation was a sick joke.

When Link died, he expected to die and go to whatever his final reward would be.

Be it heaven or hell.

To see his family members, to greet death like an old friend.

He was tired and exhausted, his soul crying for relief.

It was painful, horrifying... but he met his death head on.

He had to regrets.

Zelda had promised this to be his final reincarnation,

OoOoO

He woke in agony and horror.

Well in a new life.

Of course it had been a lie.

He looked at his chubby fingers of a cursed form, and strangely was glad that at least this time it wasn’t a cursed mask and a land that seemed to be the seven signs of grief.

That place was nightmare inducing enough said.

He wanted to laugh and he did a bit, memories of a life without speaking making having a voice strange.

He’d gone from being a chain of lives of hero’s to a criminal.

Well, he’d continue on in this new land. After all, being Fon might be more interesting then being Link.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much, Fon woke his past memories as the multiple links when they were cursed.


End file.
